


Being Human Can Be a Chore

by ReadyJoan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadyJoan/pseuds/ReadyJoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble about human!Cas living in the bunker with Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Human Can Be a Chore

Dean begging Cas. “Please.” It’s like he can’t even hear him. “Please, come on!” He won’t stop begging and pleading but Cas just acts like he can’t even hear him. “Cas, please do it.” It’s neverending and Cas won’t relent. “Please, Cas I’ll do whatever you want if you’ll do the goddamn dishes for once!“

"Dean, you know I’m not good at it."

"That’s because you never do it!"

"Yes, but when I try you get mad. It’s never up to your criteria."

Dean fumes for a minute and grits his teeth. “You can’t leave food on the plates and say it’s clean, Cas.”

Cas rolls his eyes and starts walking out back and Dean knows exactly where he’s headed. “It’ll never be good enough for you, why should I try? You yell at me if I do or I don’t.”

Dean catches his arm and holds him there. “No, you just hate doing chores. You just want to go wander around outside and daydream about cats or guinea pigs or whatever the hell.”

"I think about how I’m supposed to figure out whether the dishes are clean enough or if I should have left my shoes on the bed." Cas throws his arms up. "How am I supposed to know these things? I’ve only been human for nine months. Why is it bad for your shoes to go on the bed but not your feet? Why is garbage sitting around on the table ok for a day but not two? What is the maximum amount of time an old bag of doritos can be left on the table. It always changes. Sometimes you wait a week to yell at me and other times only two days."

"God, you’re like a stoned teenager Cas. We share a room so you just gotta learn to be considerate. It is a tangled web of social cues but you’re a smart guy, you can figure it out. You’re just lazy and you hate cleaning up after yourself. Just admit it!"

They’re up in each other’s face by this point practically heaving their breaths in and out. Cas stone faces Dean. His voice is completely flat and serious. “Yes, Dean I freely admit, I fucking hate chores.”

Cas stares at Dean and he stares right on back trying to get mad but his voice never even raised and when he used a swear word which he never uses he didnt even know how to emphasize it. After a struggle of about two seconds Dean bursts out laughing.

"God, I love you, you irritating, lazy bastard."

He’s still laughing and Cas is giving a grudging smile as if he can’t figure out exactly why Dean is laughing but he still enjoys seeing it. Dean drags him into a rough hug. “Come on, let’s do em together.”

Well, this is a little better than doing it alone, but Cas still hates doing chores.


End file.
